Base-line glucose tolerance tests with insulin, prolactin release with thorazine, and the circadian rhythm of cortisol, GH, prolactin, LH, FSH are obtained. A low carbohydrate, low calories diet is initiated for weight reductton. Follow up studies of glucose tolerance and circadian patterns of the several hormones are repeated periodically during the course of weight reduction. The study will attempt to detect evidence of altered hormonal regulation in obesity with emphasis on the CNS role, including certain brain peptides.